


Rehab Revisited

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of Holmes Brothers [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drug Addiction, Mycroft pulling strings, Rehab, Sherlock being petulant, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Number 31 in the "Fifty Shades of Holmes Brothers" series.</p><p>50 random snapshots, chronological but not one-per-year, showing their relationship developments and its ups and downs (no slash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rehab Revisited

"Get. Me. Out of here, Mycroft."

Mycroft winced as he cautiously entered Sherlock's room. He hadn't anticipated a warm welcome from his brother, but he really didn't know what to expect.  
Sherlock had been in rehab for 10 months, and his progress had been slow. Unwilling to admit that he had a problem controlling his drug use, Sherlock had been a difficult patient, and the staff had needed considerable 'encouragement' from Mycroft to continue treating him.

"Sherlock." Mycroft began, his voice already showing his exasperation even in that one word, "If you do not allow the doctors to treat you effectively, you will be here much longer than is really necessary." He moved to the corner of the room and sat himself down on the one chair that wasn't piled high with books. He had overheard the nurses complaining about the state of Sherlock's room, and now he realised why.

"Brother," Sherlock spat, throwing himself down on the bed in a fit of pique, "I do not need your, or anyone else's, help. I am fine. I am in complete control."

He began banging his fist on the wall alongside his bed, like a petulant child.

"There is NOTHING to do here. I. Am. So. Bored!" Each word was emphasied with a heel-kick on the scuffed wallpaper.

"Really, Sherlock." Mycroft rolled his eyes, "Must you do that? You have to let these people help you."

Sherlock's motions stopped and he let out a long sigh before swinging his legs back around into a sitting position.

"This is YOUR fault." he said to his brother, fixing him pointedly with a stare.

"I will never forgive you for this."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder, I'm away at [Slayer ItaCon in Florence](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&ved=0CC8QFjAA&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fantasyentertainmentevents.com%2Fwordpress%2Fthe-slayer-itacon%2F&ei=MDbyUampFKWN7Aa8_IBY&usg=AFQjCNG8nsJe9x4ySKakq85cJ7egazxM6w&sig2=qIMeyNZcNLOjBOHxyDIc-w&bvm=bv.49784469,d.ZGU) next week and won't be back home til 7th August.  
> Spander!! I'm meeting Spander!!! (If you're not a Buffy fanfic reader, you won't know what I'm on about but you probably won't care either!)
> 
> Anyway, I shall probably not get chance to write while I'm away so there may be a week's hiatus.  
> BUT I promise I'll be back!!
> 
> Just so y'all know.
> 
> Normal service should resume when I get home.  
> :-)


End file.
